villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Snowball (Pinky and the Brain)
Snowball is the main antagonist in the Animaniacs spinoff series, Pinky and the Brain. He is a genetically altered hamster who is the archenemy of Pinky and The Brain. He was also The Brain's former best friend. He was voiced by the late Roddy McDowall. He returned to a normal hamster due to being despliced by the gene splicer in "Brainwashed Part 3". Because of this, Snowball was never seen again, meaning he was one of the few characters in the Animaniacs/Pinky and the Brain universe to be permanently written out. Personality Snowball is evil, cruel, manipulative, scheming, angry, mean, rude, uncaring and aggressive. Snowball constantly tells lies so he could get what he wants such as when he was lying to Pinky about how The Brain was just using him by stealing ideas and calling them his ideas. Then, he later said that he was using Pinky just to get revenge on The Brain. Snowball is highly intelligent much like The Brain. Unlike The Brain, Snowball never had any good intentions and he only cares about himself. He also loves Billie like how the Brain does. Snowball and the Brain both have similar personalities and actions as they both act abusive, angry and mean, they both want to take over the world, they both love Billie, and both of their heads are big due to the gene splicer. But, the only differences are that the Brain sometimes has good intentions despite abusing and threatening Pinky and thinking of evil plans, and Snowball does not have good intentions, meaning Snowball is more cruel and evil than Brain. Although Snowball is a villain, he is a neutral character when he appears as a normal hamster. Biography When Snowball and Brain were young, they both used to be friends, but when they become older and when they were despliced by the gene splicer, Snowball betrayed Brain, and they both become enemies after Snowball was kicked out of Acme Labs. After Brain explains the story about how he and Snowball used to be best friends, Brain mentions that Snowball wanted revenge on humankind. Just like The Brain and Pinky, Snowball also wants world domination. Pinky and Brain are sometimes forced to foil his schemes. Unlike Brain, Snowball never had a sidekick to help him. Appearance Snowball is an orange hamster with black eyes, a red nose, pink hands, pink feet and a stubby tail. While most of his fur is orange, his stomach is white. Just like Brain, Snowball has a big head. Snowball is mostly naked due to being an animal, but he sometimes wears clothes. Despite his name being Snowball, his body is not white except for his stomach. Appearances in the TV show Season 1 *Snowball (episode 9) Season 2 *Welcome to the Jungle (episode 20) Season 3 *Brain Noir (episode 27) *A Pinky and the Brain Halloween (episode 42) Season 4 *Brainwashed Part 2: I Am Not a Hat (episode 2) *Brainwashed Part 3: Wash Harder (episode 3) Defeats *In the titular episode called Snowball, which is the character Snowball's first appearance. he was defeated by Pinky stopping him from trying to hurt and kill the Brain as Pinky causes Snowball to fall off a cliff which caused Snowball's suit to get destroyed. After that, Snowball trips over while screaming as his suits explodes. *In Snowball's second appearance, Welcome to the Jungle, he was defeated by making himself fall into a waterfall. While Brain tries to save Snowball, Snowball refuses to let Brain save him. Because of this, the waterfall made Snowball fall into the water below. However, he survives and appears in season 3 and season 4 episodes. *In Brain Noir, Snowball was defeated by falling down in the water slide along with the Brain. *In Snowball's last appearance, Brainwashed Part 3, Snowball ran into the gene splicer causing him to be turned back into a normal hamster. Gallery Snowball wearing gray clothes.png|Snowball in Brain Noir Brain_worried.jpg|Snowball's evil smirk while watching Pinky sink in quicksand Snowball_the_evil_hamster.jpg Snowball as Bill Grates.jpg|Snowball revealing that he was disguised as Bill Grates Welcome_to_the_Jungle.jpg|Snowball in Welcome to the Jungle Airplane.jpg|Snowball in an airplane Bill_Grates.jpg|Bill Grates (who is actually Snowball in disguise) Snowball and Brain.jpg|Brain facing Snowball Trivia * Despite appearing in the Animaniacs spinoff series, Pinky and the Brain, Snowball does not appear in Animaniacs unlike most characters in the Animaniacs/Pinky and the Brain universe. * It is unknown how Snowball survived from drowning in a waterfall in other episodes as Snowball fell into a waterfall in a Pinky and the Brain episode called Welcome to the Jungle when Brain tried to save him. So, Snowball either died, but was later revived or he probably escaped from the waterfall. * Despite being the main antagonist of the series, Snowball only appeared in 6 episodes. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Fighters Category:Abusers Category:Betrayed Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mutated Category:Titular Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Supervillains Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:In Love Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Game Changer Category:Love Rivals Category:Big Bads